Sisterly Antics: Ruby!
by Demeter Fenir
Summary: Sisterly Antics: Ruby! A collection of one-shots that plays up all of the adventures of those two crazy siblings! S.A.R. focuses more on Ruby's views so watch out for little sister antics!
1. Snowy Playground

A/N: Welcome to the Sisterly Antics: Ruby! Or S.A.R. for short. This is a series of one shots that revolve around Yang and Ruby's relationship as sisters, but in this side of the tales, it'll mostly focus on Ruby! My older sister (my personal Yang Xiao Long) will be writing S.A.Y. or Sisterly Antics: Yang. So look out for it! Hope you guys enjoy! X3

Snowy Playgrounds

It was Winter now in Vytal and no one could be happier then the leader of team RWBY, Ruby Rose. The ground was covered in snow and the air cold and damp, signaling that more flakes would soon fall. It made the young teen smile as she walked into the white field to stand and watch the fluffy, grey clouds slowly creep across the sky above. She had no problem with the cold, in fact, she loved the cold and it seemed like it loved her back since she felt no harsh chill and violent nip to the nose like all the others around her complained of.

Ruby let out a small, content sigh; watching her breath ebb and twirl in the air before disappearing from sight. It was always snowy where she had been born, high in the mountains away from people save for the ones in her small village that lived with her there. She could remember the years she had spent there, all the times she spent in the snow and the laughs that echoed in the surrounding forest. She could also remember when her village was destroyed, but that was a memory for another time, another day.

She shook her head free from the sad thoughts that were plaguing her before she turned to face the window that led to her dorm room and saw her older sister staring back at her. The sight of her made her happy and bubbly and so she couldn't help but wave to her.

~ Dorm Room~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang gave Ruby a small wave before watching the girl turn back around and begin to play in the snow, a heavy feeling settling in her heart and an equally heavy sigh escaped her lips. She always hated the cold, finding it easy to come down with the flu but that wasn't the only reason to hate it, in fact it wasn't even the biggest reason, it was Ruby. It was the feeling of guilt and wondering that killed Yang the most. What if Ruby wasn't happy with her? What if she wanted to go back to her mountains and live there with people that were like her?

She shook her head, trying to dislodge the endless cycle of depressing thoughts that came every year with the snow, but found them frozen in her mind. She could feel the beating of her heart in her throat and tried in vain to swallow it though she would have no such luck.

"What are you looking at?" Yang turned to see Weiss standing beside her, peering down to the ground below before huffing out. "She's going to get sick like that."

"Nah, Ruby rarely gets sick, I on the other hand get sick very easily when it comes to the cold months." Yang somberly replied, her eyes never leaving her sister's snow covered form.

Weiss glanced over to the taller woman before she sighed herself. It was clearly evident that something was troubling her, the sad eyes, the crossed arms and the slumped shoulders all cues to her downed mood. "Is that why you aren't with her now?"

"Yeah." It was a simple reply, but the tone in it spoke of another reason that the blonde kept tight against her chest.

"What's wrong, Yang? Don't tell me that there isn't anything bothering you because it's completely obvious that there is." The heiress crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on her back foot, posturing herself for the string of lies the older was about to tell her, however, when the other girl's shoulders sagged even more and she shook her head, she knew there was no fight to be had.

"You know Ruby and I aren't blood related, right? I mean, that much is obvious, but...she's not from this part of Vytal either." Yang threw her head back, her arms crossing behind it before moving to her and Blake's bunk beds. "She's from the Northern Mountains far away from here."

"Oh?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow, her gaze not leaving the laughing girl below her. Now that she thought about it, the statement did hold some truth. Ruby had unnaturally colored hair along with those beautiful silver eyes that shined like a fresh layer of powered snow. On top of those, her skin was a heavenly pale and with her style of dress, well it was a simple matter of keeping warm is all. "I suppose that explains the cloak."

"I'm so worried that...that she might want to leave, Weiss!" Yang cried out before she could catch herself. "What would I do? How could I let her go?"

Weiss turned her head to see her friend throw herself on Blake's bed and close her eyes before she glanced back down to the girl outside. The red cloak making her stand out far more then usual. Ruby seemed to be quite at home in the snow; happy and at peace with the coldness that covered her, the sight made her give a silent chuckle. Everyone always called her the ice queen, but it was Ruby who ruled over the frosted plains. She in fact did not like the cold weather either. "Have you talked to her about it?"

Yang quickly sat up, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Are you kidding me?! There's no way I'd do that!"

"You should."

"And why should I?"

"Because you're so damn whiny when you're down and I for one don't want to hear you groan." Weiss shot back, though Yang knew it was just her way of showing she cared. She knew that Weiss wasn't to good at showing softer emotion, but she was getting much better at it.

"...I guess..." Yang scratched her cheek idly before throwing on her jacket and heading outside.

Weiss watched her leave, only releasing her breath when she heard the door close. She wouldn't admit it but...it hurt her to see her friend so troubled. Taking one last look out of the window, she lightly bit her lip in thought. Ruby was always very pretty in her eyes, but now, in that field of snow...she was simply breath-taking. She blinked before shaking her head, why in the Hell did she just think that about Ruby?

~ Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby laughed as she flopped onto the ground and began to make a snow angel in the powder. She didn't care if it was childish or if people looked at her funny, though no one was outside to stare at her at the moment, she was going to do it anyway and have fun while she was at it!

"Ruby!" The red-cloaked girl sat up, seeing her sister approach her; her arms hugging her body tightly to fight off the cold and her stride long and quick so she may reach her faster.

"Yang? What are you doing out here? You hate the cold." Ruby ran to her elder and looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Ruby..." Yang gulped, not sure how to start or even if she wanted to now. Yang Xiao Long was not one to back down though and she was already out here so. "Are you...happy here?"

"Hm?" Ruby blinked a few times before grinning. "Of course! Beacon is pretty awesome! I've made more friends then I ever had at Signal!"

"That's not what I meant, Ruby. I meant...are you happy here...with me? Aren't you home sick?" Yang asked, her voice cracking a bit as she fought back her burning tears. She feared her little sister's answer, but knew that se needed to hear it. When she felt clod fingers gently touch her wrist, she turned her vision towards the smaller hand before meeting her younger's eyes.

"Home is where you feel safe and warm, loved and wanted. The snow, it reminds my of where I was born and of my first mom..." Ruby paused, noticing her sister's sadden expression.

"Oh...Ruby, if you ever want to leave, you can." Yang heard a small sigh before she felt those cold fingers wrap themselves around her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't you get it? Yang, you are my 'home'."She smiled as she watched a single tear roll down Yang's cheek. "You keep me safe and warm and I know you love me more then any blood related sister would. As far as I'm concerned, where ever you are is 'home' to me."

"...I love you, Ruby." Yang whispered to sister as she enveloped her in a hug.

"Love you too, Yang."


	2. Draw Me Something

Draw Me Something!

Not many people knew this but, Ruby Rose was quite an artist. She needed to be when it came to drawing out all the blueprints for her baby, Crescent Rose and creature studies. It gave her great pride that she could design or imagine what others simply couldn't. However, this talent came with a draw back...Yang. The older girl was always wanting her to draw something for her and to be honest, ruby was always too nervous to do so. Yang was her biggest support and if she didn't make a masterpiece for the person that supported her the most well, what good was she? Thus, Ruby Rose had to practice and master the art of 'dodging a request'.

"Come on! Do it! Do it for me!" Yang whined as she hung her upper body over her body to try and give her sister her best puppy dog eyes. When Ruby shook her head, Yang sighed. "Why do they never work for me?"

"I just can't pull off an innocent look, Yang." Came Blake's voice followed by the sound of a closing door.

"What's that supposed ta mean?!" Yang whined as she lifted her arms in the air only to let them flop back down to her sides with a muffled thud. "I can be cute!"

Blake shook her head, letting lose a small chuckle before she made her way over to her teammates. "What is she wanting you to do anyway?"

"N-nothing really...just something stupid." Ruby nervously laughed as she waved her hands in front of her chest to try and keep the other from advancing further to see the open sketch book that lay on the table.

"I want her to draw Jaune and Pyrrha making out so we can send it to them." Yang quickly explained to her partner. She laughed as she watched Ruby bury her face in her hands and Blake's eyes widen. "Come on! We all know they like each other! What a perfect way to set them up!"

The raven haired teen let out a 'hm' before nodding her head. "It would be like some of my books I've read. But, could Ruby even draw something like that?" Amber eyes shift over to the fidgeting youth in question.

"You have no idea! She's amazing! All we gotta do is convince her to do it and then show her a make scene from like a manga or something!" Yang explained as she shifted her body so she now laid on her belly.

Blake smirked as she notice Ruby trying to sneak away from them, a rather large book in her hands. "Oh, Ruby, you wouldn't be trying to run away, would you?" Blake chuckled as the younger jumped at the call of her name.

"Y-Yang's rubbed off on you too much!" Ruby whined before she disappeared in a flash of rose petals.

~ In the Locker Rooms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby sighed as she plopped down onto one of the wooden benches in the long room. Moving so fast for such a long distance really tuckered her out, but as long as she was away from those two plotting villains, she was at peace with her throbbing legs.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder back to whatever she was thinking about drawing, but found that she simply couldn't get Yang's idea out of her head now! She had never had this happen before, she never cared to draw something like what she was thinking of now. Her works were of gruesome battles or awe-inspiring landscapes not...not...love!

Ruby stuck her tongue out in distaste before she noticed the muffles voices that barely carried themselves to her ears. She could place one; Pyrrha's but the other sounded male but more importantly not Jaune's. She slowly made her way across the room and hid behind a row of lockers so she may watch the sight.

It was indeed Pyrrha and some other male, but what seemed to be happening was that the male was asking for her to go on a date with him. She watched as she politely turned him down several times before giving out a snort and reached for her weapon to make her point clear. Suddenly, Ruby felt a large hand clasp over her mouth and three more hands wrap around her body before begin pulled away from the sad looking amazon.

"My, my! Look who it is!" Yang snickered as she kept one hand on her siblings mouth while the other held her left shoulder. "We caught ya now, Sis! No running this time!"

"Normally, I'd try and talk some reason into the two of you, but I am quite curious about how this may turn out." Blake calmly explained as she released her grip on Ruby's hands and waist. "So, I hope you could humor me and try?"

Ruby gulped as her eyes shifted from lilac eyes to amber ones before her she softly nodded her head. Her sister jumped for joy, releasing her grip on the other's mouth, before hugging the groaning child to her chest. "I can't believe this worked!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ruby mumbled before she pulled away from the blonde and ran her slender fingers through her short locks. "Just...give me an hour or two and I'll see what I can do."

"Will you need reference material like Yang said?" Blake asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Ruby turned to leave, but paused before turning her head to the two older teens, throwing them a smirk and a look that made them both shiver. "You know, I do except some sort of payment for this. I hope you two can pay up." She then walked off toward the room, leaving her sister and friend there to wonder.

~ Team RWBY Dorm Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only sound that bounced off the walls are the fast scratching of pencil meeting paper and of course the hard rock that blasted from Ruby's headphones that sat snuggling around her neck. The small girl worked carefully, her pink tongue poking from the corner of her mouth, a habit that Yang found absolutely adorable and never failed to make her squill. She was so focused on her work that she failed to notice Weiss standing behind her peering down over her hunched shoulders to watch her work.

"Your posture is horrible." Weiss stepped back quickly, the statement seeming to have startled her out of her chair and onto the floor. Now with a clear view of the sketch pad, the regal girl clearly saw the piece and blushed. It was nearly complete, the only thing missing was just a few touches to the figures that looked so life-like that it truly stunned Weiss that some one as young as Ruby was capable of such work.

"Yang and Blake put me up to it." Ruby sighed as she picked herself off of the floor and tried to work the knots from her back before sitting back down to finish. "I don't see how this will help them, but they said that it would so..." She turned to her partner and smiled. "Do you think it looks like them?"

Weiss blinked in disbelief, did she think it didn't? "Ruby...you ability to capture them so precisely is...frightening." she huffed as she saw the other girl blush and scratch her cheek meekly.

"Well, good. It would have been awkward if nobody could tell who they were...not that it isn't awkward now." Ruby chuckled as she placed a few more strokes onto the piece before throwing her pencil across the room and clapping her hands together. "Done!"

"Must you be so destructive?" Weiss groaned as she closed her eyes to force the coming headache away. She has had a lot of practice doing such, her time with Yang and Ruby almost too much for her most of the time, nut even with all her work she still couldn't fight it off.

"That pencil must now be burned! It's purpose for romance is finished." Ruby stood and carefully removed the sheet of paper from the book and handed it to Weiss. "Now, you must give this to Yang and Blake so they may plant it for Pyrrha and Jaune to find! Go now, for the night doth swiftly leave us!"

Weiss just stared at the grinning fool in front of her before just shaking her head and leaving without a sound. What ever she did to deserve this...she was so damn sorry.

~ In Jaune and Pyrrha's Room~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Pyrrha! We got a letter!" Jaune shouted as he walked into their bedroom to see the amazon brushing her blazing locks. She was wearing a simple red nightgown that came to mid-thigh along with a pair of super fuzzy socks. He was in a over sized shirt and boxers, Nora having ripped his footie pajamas when she had tackled him weeks ago.

"Oh? Does it say who it is from?" Pyrrha asked as she stopped her task and made room for him to sit beside her on her bed. She felt the heat creep across her face when he scooted closer to her. 'He just wants to make sure I can read the letter too. Nothing more.'

When Jaune opened the letter and pulled out the drawing, he froze. His eyes widened and his cheeks burned in a deep blush. He could feel Pyrrha tense up as well and oddly, that reaction bothered him. He didn't want her nervous around him, even if he did envision them engaging in this activity, but the sole reason for him not telling her was that he didn't want to lose her and now he just might!

"Um...uh...well...it looks like..." He couldn't form a sentence to save his life! Jaune turned to face her, to see if seeing her face could help him judge her thoughts, but when he did, he was shocked. Pyrrha was blushing madly, her green eyes standing out more then ever before. The sight was truly one to behold.

"It's...it's very well drawn..." Pyrrha mumbled before she looked at Jaune and gave a small, shy smile. "Do you think...we could...try to recreate that?"

Jaune was stunned, but only for a brief moment. His lips turned up into a smile and he slowly cupped her cheek before gently pressing his lips to hers. It was sweet and light and all consuming, but the soft rain of rose petals seemed to slightly pull them back to reality.

"Wow, so it did work!"

"Ah!" Jaune and Pyrrha cried as they pulled away from one another. "Ruby!"

"So...do you like it?" Ruby asked as she pointed to the picture.

"You drew it?" Pyrrha asked, her cheeks a brilliant red.

"Yeah, Yang and Blake forced me to. I tried to run away but...they caught me." Ruby then pointed out the window to the building across. "They're hiding on the roof of that building with binoculars and some listening device. Said they wanted to know if it worked, I just thought I'd drop by is all." Ruby watched as Pyrrha nodded before thanking her and walking out of the room, dragging Jaune behind her. A wicked smirk crossed her lips before she turned to look out into the night. "This is what you get for making me draw that, sister dear."


	3. Too Cold Without You

_Too Cold Without You_

It was a dreadfully cold night in Beacon, though many of the students there had no problem with this, finding warmth underneath the thick quilts the school had given them. They snuggled happily as the chill endlessly attacked them, but one student could not sleep. One student, no matter how she curled up or rolled up, couldn't get warm.

Ruby shivered again, before trying to turn over to heat the other side of her body. Though she loved the cold during the day, she absolutely hated it during the night for one simple fact: she was unable to produce enough body heat on her own. Her thicker clothes kept her warm along with her moving body but now that she was still, she was as cold as ice!

The small rose let lose a snarl as she cursed all those who were dreaming so happily, envied their warmth and hated her lack of it. Huffing as she laid on her back, she stared at the fabric of her canopy and tried to think of something warm. Snorting at her failed attempts, Ruby rolled out of bed, landing on her feet with a soft thump that failed to wake the others.

Her eyes adjusted quickly in the darkness as they laid upon the sleeping form of her partner. Her hair was splayed all over her pillow with what seemed to be practiced grace. She had to roll her eyes and smirk at the thought. Ruby then noticed the thin scar that ran down her eye. It wasn't jagged or nasty looking, but smooth and held a bit of color compared to the rest of her skin. She had always wondered how she had gotten it, but knew better then to ask.

Next, Ruby set her eyes on Blake who was curled up into a tight ball but had a small smile on her lips despite this. The young girl noticed that the book worm still had her bow on while she slept and that it would...move? Twitch really, but maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. Silver eyes slide from the bow to the wispy black hair that almost seemed like fur and found it rather easy to imagine the Silent Blake as a cute cat rolled up in someone's lap.

Another soft snore drifted to Ruby's ears which only served to remind her of her cause of rolling out of bed. Moving on the tips of her toes, she quickly made her way over to the other set of bunk beds and watched her older sister turn over in her sleep. Her strong back was facing her now and with a shy smile and another quick glance around the room, Ruby pulled herself onto the top bunk and slowly got under the covers.

The warmth she found there made her body give off a slight shiver of joy and a happy sigh escape her lips, Yang was always so warm and her hair was always so soft. Ruby wrapped her arms around her elder sisters waist before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"When did she get there?" It was a soft whisper, though the small red head couldn't really tell who the voice belonged to.

"I'm quite surprised she failed to wake me up. I'm normally a very light sleeper." Another whisper, but it sounded like it came from Blake.

"I should have known she'd find her way up here." Ahh, that voice she could place anywhere, but the slight rumble in her pillows chest was a good clue to who it was as well.

Ruby then began to realize that during the night, Yang had turned over and enveloped her in a hug thus forcing her face into her bust, though she didn't mind having finding herself there many times before rather it be from hugs to sleeping. The young girl slowly lifted her head, shining silver eyes meeting loving lilac before she smiled and mumbled "Good morning."

"You little heat vampire! When did you get up here?" Yang chuckled as her little sister just shrugged and buried her head once more.

"Heat vampire?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms and rasing an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a nickname I made up for her." Yang chuckled again before she began to ruffle up her sister's already messed up hair. "This squirt here just can't keep warm at night, so she goes out and sucks the heat from someone else!"

"Yaaaaang!" Ruby whined as she blushed, not liking her explaining one of her many nicknames Yang was always giving her. "You know I'm just too cold without you."

**A/N: I have to admit this...but it's true! I am a heat vampire! I don't know why, but for some dang reason I can't keep warm without like...three blankets or my sis (Who for some reason is always really warm...just like Yang XD). I must also add, though I think Artemis said this already, but these will be mostly based if not completely off of events and are stunts that my sister and I do because (no joke) Yang and Ruby are just like us! XD **


	4. No More Mocha

_No More Mocha_

How? _How?_ There was no way this was real, no logical reason that made what she saw make sense. What was Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the famous Schnee Dust company, referring to you wonder? The kitchen, or more so, the _state_ of the kitchen. She and Blake had only left for an hour at most! How could those two siblings have done _this_ to her beautifully cleaned kitchen?!

"...Ruby...Yang...What...happened?" Weiss hissed out, trying to uphold her ladylike posture and grace. She could feel her right eye twitch, the sheer effort of trying to compose herself almost too much at the moment.

"Everything smells of...Mocha?" Blake questioned as she smelled the air again. "It's Weiss' instant vanilla mocha for sure but...how did you manage to cover the entire kitchen with it?" It was true, the entire kitchen was covered in steaming mocha coffee; the floor, ceiling, and walls splattered with the beverage. This also included the two teenage siblings who just sat in the middle of the floor looking down at their hands and occasionally each other.

"We didn't mean to!" Ruby wailed as she flailed her arms in the air. "We were trying to make some!" The red-haired girl then pointed to the hissing coffeepot. "But! But! It exploded!" As if on cue, the pot gave out a hissing pop as more of the boiling hot liquid burst for the top of the coffee maker.

"We didn't know it would act like _this_! I mean, coffee shops make mocha out of machines all the time! They don't explode on them!" Yang further explained as she tried to stand up, but slipped and landed back down on her rump with a grunt.

Blake turned her gaze to the now seething Weiss, her body trembling with rage. She knew this wasn't going to end well, not in the slightest. "Yang-"

"You two used the _coffee pot_ to try and make _instant mocha_?! On what planet does that even make sense?! Why didn't you two just follow the instructions on the damn box! I had just cleaned this kitchen from last nights dinner and now-"

"We're sorry, Weiss! We really didn't mean to! We wanted to make it all frothy and stuff so we tried the coffee pot!" Ruby cried, her hair stuck to her face and slightly shiny due to the sticky drink that was now starting to cool.

"You two could have gotten seriously hurt too! Boiling liquid is nothing to play with!" Weiss snorted as she crossed her arms. "I want this place cleaned up before dinner, got it?!"

"Yes, Weiss." Ruby and Yang both sighed as they hung their heads down in shame. It was at this time Blake thought it would be best to act. She led Weiss away from the kitchen and sat her down.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on them?"

"Wha-! You saw that kitchen! It's a mess!" Weiss snapped back as she flung her arm in the direction of the kitchen. "It looks as though a bomb went off in there and they managed to do it in a hour! One hour, Blake!"

Blake chuckled before she placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I saw that, but I also saw Ruby and Yang looking completely horrid about what they had done. Yang didn't even try to defend herself nor her sister whilst you were yelling at them." The raven haired girl smiled as she saw Weiss' features soften. "You noticed that too, huh?"

"Maybe...maybe I was a bit hard on them." Weiss sighed as she threw a glance toward the room in question.

"You and I both know that those two can be a handful at times, but by no means do they do something that would hurt others...unless it's Cardin, of course." Blake stood up before smirking at the white haired girl. "Let's go see how they're doing, hm?"

As the two made their way back into the kitchen, the sound of whines and sighs filled their ears...along with the overwhelming scent of a pine based cleaner. It was thick and sharp, making Blake let out a small cough and Weiss rub her nose in an attempt to calm the stinging sensation inside it. Their eyes were met with a sight they had never dreamed of seeing before: Yang scrubbing the ceiling with a mop and Ruby bent over the counter tops scrubbing the walls; they both had somehow tied rags to their feet as well.

Weiss shook her head while Blake let out a soft chuckle before composing herself once more. Neither spoke a word though, just standing in the door way watching the other two clean, or rather, watched_ them_. Weiss found it hard to tear her gaze from Ruby's form and at times even found her eyes traveling up and down the lithe body mere feet away from her. She was, at one point in time, able to throw her gaze at Blake, but noticed that she (like herself) was staring at Yang.

"This was a stupid idea..." Ruby muttered as she sprayed more cleaner on another section of wall.

"It made sense in our minds though." Yang whined as she lowered the mop to let blood flow return to her tired limbs.

"Well, look at what happened! Now we're stuck cleaning!" Ruby growled as she turned to her sister. "And I'm blaming you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Yang growled back, turning to her little sibling as to accept her challenge. "Then why didn't you stop me, _leader_?"

"I was merely humoring you!" Ruby snorted as she crossed her arms. To normal people, it would seem as though they were fighting, but Weiss and Blake had grown used to this form of..._play_, the sisters did. They would bite and snap at one another in some type of mocking jest and then just kind of...shrug it off or end up wrestling.

"Oh. Were you now? I remember that you thought it was a brilliant idea and much faster then boiling water!" Yang huffed as she stepped closer to the smaller one. "I say this was your fault!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

Just like that, the two had dropped their respective tools and went to tackling the other unto the ground and 'fighting'. Weiss couldn't help but sag her shoulders as she watched the two grapple on the floor, really nothing more then a jumbled up mass of limbs and hair. "How immature." She sighed as she leaned against the wood of the doorframe.

"Think of it this way: they're working off their energy on each other and not on us." Blake pointed out with a smirk. "Come to think of it, could you imagine the damage they would have done if they were on different teams?"

The sheer thought of it made Weiss shiver, her mind imagining the school blowing up in an inferno and the only thing being heard past all the screaming was 'I didn't mean to'. A sound of triumph broke Weiss out of her thoughts only to find herself in a nightmare.

There, in the middle of the kitchen floor, lay Ruby with a fist full of Yang's hair which she seemed to be holding it like it was a leash to the older girl. "What'cha gonna do _now_?!" Ruby panted, clearly tired and worn down from the grappling match that Yang always seemed to win at.

"W-wait!" Weiss and Blake both stuttered as they watched Yang stiffen and Ruby just continue to grin. What happened next, however, stunned them to silence.

"So you think you've won, huh?" Yang's voice was low, more like some growl then words really, but it served to send shivers up everyone's spine. "But you made one mistake."

"O-oh?" Ruby stuttered, but still tried to keep her cocky edge. "And what's that?"

"You didn't grab close enough to my scalp." Yang smirked and before Ruby or the other two bystanders could understand what the blonde meant, she lunged at Ruby, pinning her onto the ground beneath her and sitting on top of the groaning girl. "See what I mean? You left too much slack in your line, Sis. Now you must pay the price."

Ruby's eyes widen before she let go of the hair she once held hostage. "No! No, please!" she tried in vain to push the larger off, but failed. "I'm sorry! Please don't!"

Weiss and Blake looked at each other, both asking the same question through their eyes. What could be so bad that _Ruby_ of all people would beg for mercy? They watched Yang slide down to the younger's stomach and take in a huge gulp of air before lifting the baggy shirt ruby wore and blew a raspberry on the exposed flesh. The two friends were amazed and dumbfounded at the same time. Ruby screamed in laughter, her struggling form now immobilized due to the sensation. It appeared that all the girl could do was...laugh?

"PLEASE! SSSSSTAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHOP!" Ruby screamed, her eyes closed so tightly the leaked tears, though of joy or torture no one knew.

"Oh, no..." Yang snickered before she attacked again, this time the spasming girl's sides. "You don't get off that easily."

"...You've got to be kidding me." Weiss dead panned as she looked on with confusion. "She was begging not to be tickled?"

"If I recall, Yang is ticklish too, but it appears that Ruby can't even move." Blake thought about it some more before letting out a huff. "Though, Ruby isn't this ticklish when it comes to scratches or pokes, so I guess this is the only way to get to her."

"She'll lose her voice if they keep this up...or team JNPR will think we're trying to kill her." Weiss tapped her foot against the floor and huffed. She wasn't going to let them know that she was enjoying the sound of the red head's laughter nor tell them she found this all sorts of cute.

"Ruby without a voice? I don't think that'll ever happen." Blake chuckled as she walked back into the sitting room to read a book.

~ Dinner Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you tickled her until she lost her voice." Blake sighed as they looked at the moping team leader who only let out a soundless sigh.

"She deserved it!" Yang laughed as she patted the smaller sister on the back before popping some food into her mouth.

"Let me get this straight, if you lose a strand of hair you go on a rampage but if ruby holds it for ransom, you _tickle her_ until she _loses her voice_?" Weiss asked as she tried to point out the total _lack_ of sense the whole thing made to them, but was only answered with a nod. "Of course you do." It was then that she had noticed Ruby had not eaten a single thing and decided to bring it up. "Stop pouting and eat your food."

Ruby only shook her head and pointed to her throat.

Yang quickly jumped out of her seat and went her to her sister's side. "Oh, man! Did I make ya scream that hard?! I'm sorry, Sis!" Yang embraced her younger in a hug, but only received a glare and a snort as an answer. "Ohhhh, you mad huh? You only ever glare at me when you're mad at me...or annoyed. Are you mad or annoyed?"

Ruby opened her mouth trying to force some sort of noise to come out, but failed and closed it.

"Wait here." Weiss huffed as she went into the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a mug. She handed it to Ruby and placed a hand on her hip. "It's hot mocha. It should help with your throat. After this, however, no more mocha...for the both of you!"

**A/N: This really happened to me and my sister once! Do not put instant mocha mix in the coffee maker! IT DOES ****NOT**** WORK!**


	5. Do You Remember

_Do You Remember?_

Do you remember the first time we met? When you found me out there in the cold?

Do you remember the first time I cried on you, because I was so alone?

Do you remember the nights we shared together, in the same bed? You protected me from the darkness and the monsters in my head.

Do you remember the first time I called you 'Big sister' instead of just 'Yang'?

Do you remember my first sight of rain?

Do you remember the first story that you read to me? About monsters and dragons and a hero just like me?

Do you remember the first time we fought?

Do you remember when we both broke that old pot?

Do you remember the first time I went to school? I was shy and lonely and not very cool.

Do you remember when you ditched your friends for me?

Do you remember when you first baked for me?

Do you remember the time we both broke that window? We ran and ran like there was no tomorrow.

Do you remember when we both danced in the rain?

Do you remember when both wanted to become huntresses and we told mom and dad?

Do you remember all the smiles that we shared? Or all the tears and moments of doubt?

...Because...

...I do.

And I was just hoping that...

...You remembered too.


	6. Heat Vampire

_Heat Vampire_

It was a lazy afternoon, a lazy winter afternoon. The air was cold and unforgiving to those who didn't bulk up in thicker clothes. This was no problem for some, and a problem for others, but that was not Ruby's problem. Her problem was that she was done with classes, done with running around campus, and done with any other task she could think of and now all she wanted to do was sleep...but she was cold.

Too cold to find slumber and too cold to be comfortable to just relax. What made the matters worse was that Yang (her own personal space heater) was still in her advance hand-to-hand combat classes, Blake (her next possible target) was also still in classes. This left the little red riding hood with only one option left...Weiss, her partner. Problem was that she didn't even know if Weiss was in their dorm room yet since that was were she was heading to now.

Ruby sighed as she walked down the hall, her cloak wrapped around her and her hood up, hiding her face from the chilly wind that passed through the halls. She appeared to be that of some sort of reaper really, nothing but a hidden figure making their rounds, looking for victims as it were. They would be right, to a point however; she was looking for prey...just not the way they were thinking.

Her cold fingers wrapped around the handle of the room before she slowly opened the door before stepping inside and closing it. The room was quiet and still but not any warmer. The girl sighed before kicking off her boots and walking into her shared bedroom. When she entered the room, she noticed Weiss asleep on her bed, looking calm and happy, but more importantly..._warm_. The thought made her body shiver before she removed her cloak and with great care hung it up on the coat rack next to the door.

Ruby then swiftly, though quietly, moved to inspect Weiss's sleeping form further. Her eyes were closed and her breathing deep and steady, but no other clues were found that may led Ruby to believe that the heiress was so deep into sleep that she may not notice Ruby slip under the covers with her. This was important, because this was the intended plan. Ruby stood there, humming and hawing as she weighed her options. She knew that Weiss and been treating her much better now, to the point they were actually _friends_ instead of just forced _partners_, but she still held true to her princess ways most of the time.

Ruby decided that she would take the time and change into some more comfortable clothes, her uniform having served its purpose for the day. As she walked over to her small closet, she smiled as she pulled out an overly baggy shirt and a pair of sweat pants. They would be nice to nap in, but wouldn't keep her very warm; not her at least. After slipping them on, she made her way back over to the sleeping girl to find her rolled over onto her side, back facing the wall, the perfect snuggling position. A smile crept its way to Ruby's face as she gently moved the long, white locks of hair closer to the smaller body of Weiss before slowly slipping under the covers and pressing her body against the other girl, wrapping her free arm around Weiss' waist.

~ Fifteen Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss began to stir from her sleep and she didn't know why. She was still a bit sleepy, but something felt..._off_. It took some time before she felt fingers around her midriff, cold fingers rubbing against her bare skin. She then became aware of the warm, soft puffs of breath that tickled the back of her neck. Who in the world-

Ruby...Ruby Rose...of course.

Weiss groaned softly as she turned her head just enough to see the slumbering face of her partner. At first her mind raced with the question of 'why', then she recalled the time they had found the young girl in her sister's bed and the nickname the older had given her.

_Heat Vampire._

"Great. Just great. I've fallen victim to a vampire." Weiss sighed before she gently rocked her body back and forth, trying to wake the girl. "Ruby? Ruby?" Her only response was that of a small 'hm'. "What are you doing?"

"...sleeping."

The heiress took a deep breath in before slowly letting it out. "Allllright," She said as she pressed her tongue against her teeth, making a small clicking sound. "Why are_ you_ here...in_ my_ bed.._._with _me_ _in it_?"

"...You're so warm." Ruby sighed happily before nuzzling the nape of Weiss' neck with her nose. The action caused a spark to course through her skin, her nape and entire neck in general a sensitive spot for the heiress. It made her shiver a bit, though she was not sure if because it felt _good_ or because Ruby's nose was cold.

"...and why is your hand touching my stomach?" She questioned further in hopes of making the other understand that she was intruding without saying the words 'get out'.

"...cause." Ruby smacked her lips before pulling the heat source closer to her own body, making the other blush deeply and thus making her warmer. "Go sleep."

"Ruby-"

"Shh. Go sleep." The younger nuzzled her face further into the locks of white before sighing happily again, as for Weiss, she was stuck there.

It had been some time before Weiss had heard the door open, hoping it was Blake and not the girl's older sister. Her wish was granted when she saw Blake walk over to them and raise an eyebrow in question. "Heat vampire. She latched on to me when I was sleeping."

Blake chuckled before walking over to her own bed, placing down her bag and throwing her legs on top of the mattress so she may lay against the headboard. "She reminds me of a kitten. They can't keep themselves warm so they sleep with their siblings or mother." She explained.

"How cute." Weiss snorted with sarcasm. "Why don't you try and remove her for me? She has my arms pinned."

"I could...but that would then turn her loose." Blake countered as she ran her fingers against the fabric of her bow. "Yang should be here soon. Maybe she can help." The other offered a smile before digging through her bag for something.

Weiss sighed as she closed her eyes, but a small click and flash quickly made her open them again and swivel her head to see Blake holding her phone and giggling. "Really?"

"Yang would be disappointed that if I hadn't taken a picture." Blake replied as she looked at her work. "It's very cute. Would you like me to send it to you?"

"NO!" Weiss yelled, trying to force her way out of the younger's grasp but not only found that she couldn't, but felt her tighten her grip. "Gah! How strong is she?! She'll snap me in two if she squeezes any harder!"

* Slam*

"I'm HO~~~~ME!" Yang walked into the room before placing her hands on her hips. "What? No 'Oh Yang, you brute!' or 'Why must you and your sister kick the door every-'" Yang stopped, her eyes wide as she finally noticed Ruby and Weiss in the same bed. "...What...the hell?"

"It appears that Ruby has latched herself on to Weiss for a source of heat." Blake explained before her partner got the wrong idea. "Weiss has tried to escape several times, but Ruby has her pinned and out muscled." She then showed her the picture she had on her phone. "I thought you might want this too."

Yang laughed before high fiveing her friend. "You the woman, Blake!"

"Great. I'm so happy for you. Now get her off!" Weiss snarled as she rocked her body to try and motion them into action.

"Well..." Yang tapped her chin before she smiled widely at her. "Did you try asking her to leave?"

"...You can't be serious." Weiss growled. "She doesn't even shut up when I tell her to! What makes you think she'll just-"

"You have to _ask_." Yang tutted before she walked over and poked her sister's shoulder. "Rubs, yo Rubs. You wanna let go of Weiss?" To Blake and Weiss' amazement, the younger released her grip, but did not remove herself from Weiss nor her bed. "See? You just gotta ask! People don't like being _told_ what to do and for some reason death threats don't work on Ruby."

Weiss sighed as she moved her sore limbs and stretched them over her head and then rolled onto her back. "Oh, that's so much better." Just then, she felt Ruby turn over, showing Weiss her backside before snuggling further into the sheets.

"Aw~~~w! Now you gotta cuddle her!" Yang teased as she poked Weiss' shoulder.

"What?! Why would I do that?!" She snapped, though she couldn't hide the blush on her face.

"That's what you do when you share a bed! You hold the other when they turn over! You must of turned your back on her and everyone knows that when you do that, you're giving them the 'ok' to snuggle!" Yang explained to the glaring girl. "So...want us to leave you two alone? Get some snuggle time in?"

"Take your sister and put her in her _own_ bed." Weiss ordered, throwing the covers off of them both. This caused Ruby to shiver and sit up. "You! You are in so much trou-" Weiss was pushed back down onto her mattress the shock of the action making her lose her train of thought. Everyone watched as Ruby not only covered them both back up, but laid back down and forced Weiss' hand to wrap around her middle before closing her eyes again.

"...BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yang rolled on the floor with laughter, one hand holding her stomach while the other pointed at the blushing Weiss. "She's got you! She's got you! You're now her heat slave!"

"...Stupid heat vampire."

**A/N: ...It's so damn cold here...Here's hoping that you guys have some one to snuggle with!**


	7. Weapon Play

_Weapon Play_

Yang sighed as she tried over and over again to engage Ember Celica, but was only awarded with some sort of clanging sound. She knew then and there that her precious weapon was jammed and there was only one person on the entire face of the planet she trusted enough to fix it.

~ Team RWBY Dorm Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby smiled and hummed as she ran her whetstone against the blade of her scythe; her beloved Crescent Rose. The sound was like music to her and the gleaming light that bounced off the blade was like that of party lights. Her sister always teased her that she loved her sweet heart far too much, but when you built something of _this_ magnitude and sheer beauty well, how could you _not_ fall in love with it?

"RUUUUUUUBBBYYYYYYYY!" The loud whine and slamming door startled the young girl, resulting in her tumbling out of her chair but not before disengaging her weapon due to pure instinct. "RUUUUBY! I need you!"

Yaaaaaaang!" Ruby whined in response, not bothering to lift herself from the floor and just settled for watching her sister rush up to her and hold out her gauntlets to her.

"Ember Celica is jammed!" Yang whimpered as she looked down at her weapons and then her baby sister. "Please fix'em?"

This caught Ruby's attention immediately for Yang always took great care with her weapon. She quickly rolled over and stood up before gently taking the small gauntlets from Yang's outstretched hands. "Both? Not just one?"

"Both. I dunno what I coulda done to jam them so bad but..." Yang sighed as she threw her arms in the air. "I really need them looked at, Sis."

"I'd love to! You know I love Ember Celica too! She's like, Crescent Rose's sister!" Ruby smiled as Yang just chuckled and ruffled up Ruby's hair.

"Just no new mods. Remember last time?" Yang asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on! So I switched your caliber rounds and added some blades to your knuckle rest! It wasn't that bad and it looked really cool!" Ruby whined as she puffed out her cheeks. "Uncle Qrow thought they were cool too."

"That's not the point! No new mods, got it?" Yang placed a single hand on her hip and waited for her little sister to give her a small nod and a small whine. "Good! I'll be around campus, so give me a call when your done and if you listened to me, I'll even bring you a treat home!"

Ruby instantly perked up before turning around to her desk and placing them down. "I'll have them fixed in no time!" Yang smiled as she watched her little sister pull out a small, rolled up piece of cloth from her desk drawer. She knew her weapons were in good hands then.

~ Campus Grounds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What lousy service!" Weiss snarled as she turned to a smiling Pyrrha who sat beside her on one of the many benches looking into the forest. "Can you believe they won't look at Myrtenaster!"

"They probably don't want to take the chance of damaging it. Your rapier is made of very expensive material after all." Pyrrha pointed out as she closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of the sun's rays on her face.

"You mean they don't want a law suit." A voice snickered behind them. The two turned to see a grinning Yang leaning on the back of their bench before throwing them a small wave. "What's up, Girls?"

"Your ability to appear at of nowhere at the most awful of times is amazing Yang, truly." Weiss snorted as she tapped her fingers against the wood of the bench. "But if you must know, my chamber is not revolving the way it should and I can't seem to get anyone to look at it."

Pyrrha smiled before tapped her chin in thought. "I must agree with you. It is their job to try and fix our weapons when we can not."

"Did you try some oil?" Yang asked as she pointed to the blade in question.

"Of course I have!" Weiss huffed before she threw her arms into the air in frustration. "I've never had this much trouble before!"

"Oh?" Pyrrha glanced over at Yang before pointing at her wrists. "You aren't wearing Ember Celica?"

Yang chuckled before she shook her head. "They're jammed pretty bad so I'm having Ruby take a look at them. She's the only one I trust to fix'em." Yang smiled before she ran a finger through her hair. "Ruby's a real weapon nerd if you know what I mean. The girl could spend her whole life working on weapons and never be bored or sad."

"Jaune did mention that Crescent Rose was her design." Pyrrha now mumbled in thought.

"Oh, yeah. Uncle Qrow might have inspired her to use a scythe, but the thing is completely Ruby's idea. You should see the blueprints she's got on it! All those gears and thingamajigs she's got packed in there makes a factory look outdated." Yang laughed as she watched their eyes widen in wonder. "Now that I think about it, she's been wanting to get her hands on your rapier for a while now."

"You aren't suggesting I let her work on Myrtenaster, are you?" Weiss asked as a small hand went to her chest as if to show she was wounded by the thought.

"Well, yeah. Look, I know Ruby can be a bit air headed and she can get distracted easily but-" Yang's face turned deadly serious as she stared at the two. " She's a genius. A mad, mechanical genius whose power should _never_ fall into the hands of evil."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, now a bit worried by Yang's words.

"Just imagine her knowledge and skills working for, let's say, an anti-government organization. Now imagine her building some sort of death ray..." Yang smirked as the other two shivered. "Or what if she sold her designs to the Black Market? What then?"

"You've made your point." Weiss sighed as she stood up and smoothed out the ends of her dress. "I'll go see if she could indeed help me."

As Yang and Pyrrha watched Weiss walk off, Pyrrha had another thought. "Yang, is Ruby only good at designing weapons?"

Yang burst into fits of laughter since she knew exactly where Pyrrha was going with this. "So you figured it out, huh?" They were, in fact, referring to a small paint bomb that was planted in Team CRDL's room a few weeks ago. "Pretty cool, huh? I didn't know paint could do so much damage!"

~ Ruby's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small mechanic sighed happily as she polished her sister's gauntlets before setting them aside to admire her work. The jam, so it seemed, was a simply worn out cocking pin that needed to be removed and replaced. Ruby then noticed the barrels of both gauntlets were quite dirty and decided to fully clean, oil, and polish the weapon inside and out. She smiled to herself as she watched them shine in the light of the sun before she began to wipe her hands on her work cloth.

"Ruby?" The girl in question turned her head to see Weiss standing there, her face a mixture of different emotions. "I...have a favor to ask of you."

"Okay, shoot." The girl smiled as she glanced back out of the window to see a small bird chirp on one of the nearby branches.

"I...Myrtenaster's revolving chamber isn't working right and I was wondering-" Weiss stopped as the young girl whipped her head around to stare at her, her eyes wide and shining. "...Uh..."

"You're gonna let me touch her?" Ruby asked, her voice soft and wishful.

"D-don't say it like that!" Weiss snapped, her cheeks burning with a deep blush that was slowly making its way to her ears and neck. "I was just wondering if you'd help me fix her since no one else will." Her vision was then obscured with a flash of black and red before she realized she was ensnared in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you! I've been wanting to look at Myrtenaster since I first saw it! It's so cool how you load dust powder into it and then BAM! You _totally_ destroy the enemy with fire or maybe freeze it and then you can shatter it into teeny, tiny pieces and-"

"RUBY!"

Ruby blinked before she smiled. "Yes, Princess?"

Weiss blushed again before she glared at the grinning fool. "Let me go before I shatter _you_ into teeny, tiny pieces."

"Opps! Sorry about that! I forgot I was even hugging you! Wow your light." Ruby laughed as she sat back down at her desk and tapped the surface with a short nail. "You can set her here."

Weiss nodded before doing as she was told, gently laying her most precious item on the dirty desk. "I hope you know that I plan on watching you do this. I don't want anything bad to happen after all."

Ruby chuckled before she sat down again. "I figured as much." She then gently lifted the blade to inspect it further. "This is some really fine metal work here! The etched runes are beautifully carved and I must say, the creator tempered this metal perfectly."

"Well, yes, of course. I paid a lot of lien to have it made for me." Weiss stated as she watched Ruby look over the workmanship of her tool. "You really do seem to know your stuff though. I'm very impressed."

The younger just smiled as she placed the artwork down, her hands reaching for a pair of goggles with many different lens in front of the eyes. "Yes, well, I have a thing for weapons, you know. A huntress can't be at her best with a sub par weapon after all."

Weiss only gave a small 'hmm' in response, her thoughts else where at the moment. The older girl couldn't help but watch as Ruby glanced at the chamber, slowly spinning it and looking over each part. In truth, Weiss wanted to chuckle at how ridiculous the other looked wearing such a contraption but when she saw how serious her face was, how much _older_ she appeared as she flipped through the different lens with such practiced ease, well she just couldn't do it.

It was then she noticed just how rough and even slightly cracked Ruby's fingers were, the oil staining her naturally pale skin. The sight was an odd one, for her own hands were well taken care of. She couldn't help but wonder if they hurt, or if she could even feel the metal that seemed to glide under those calloused fingertips. If her hands were so important to her, then why didn't she take care of them? "Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you use a lotion for your hands?" The quirked eyebrow Ruby quickly showed her made her feel silly for asking.

"No." Ruby removed the goggles and rubbed her eyes before she turned to look at Weiss. "Your chamber is off its pivot point by a bit. The metal isn't bent or anything so we can count our blessings for that, but I'm going to have to remove it to clean the nodes and see why it rocked loose like it did."

"And you think you can do all of that better then a trained blacksmith?" Weiss asked, though her words sounded sharper then she really meant them to be.

Ruby stared at her before she let loose a breathy laugh. "I guess I should of worded that better. You see, I was asking your permission to remove the chamber. I figured I'd ask out of respect and all."

Weiss blushed deeply before turning her gaze away from the other before nodding. "I...I didn't mean to come off so rude." Ruby simply grinned before she began her work again.

~ Outside in the Courtyards~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Team JNPR along with Blake and Yang sat in the grass forming a circle, their voices a hushed whisper as they spoke to one another.

"So, here's the plan so far: I trick Ruby into building a bomb that knocks Team CRDL out, right? Right. Then we cover them in syrup and feathers and when they wake up we all chase them while wearing ursa skins!" Yang laughed evilly. "It's perfect! They won't know what hit them!"

"Oh! And we can break their legs afterwards!" Nora cheered, making Ren shake his head slightly.

"Nora, I don't think that is part of the plan. A plan that might not even work mind you." Ren then turned to see Pyrrha rubbing her chin in thought. "Pyrrha? Is something the matter?"

The amazon blushed before she shook her head. "No, it's just...I was thinking that...instead of doing that...maybe she could make a...stink bomb?" As she felt everyone look at her with shocked eyes and slacked jaws, she quickly threw her hands up in the air in defense. "I-I mean, well, it's just..."

Yang slowly placed her hands on the other's shoulders before shaking her slightly. "That. Is. BRILLIANT!" Yang then turned to Blake, who was hiding her face in a small book. "We gotta do a stink bomb! What's the smelliest thing you know of?!"

"Why are you asking me?!" Blake hissed in return.

"Because you read all sorts of books! There has to be at least _one_ that talked about some sort of awful smell or something like that!" Yang explained as she waved her arms in the air. She calmed down when she saw Blake tap her chin before nodding.

"Well, yes...I've read a few now that you mention it. However, I think we should lay low for a while before we put this plan into action. Everyone is still reeling rom that paint bomb Ruby made." Blake stated as she licked her thumb and turned the page of her book.

"True. I guess that gives us time to gather materials and further etch out the plan!" Yang snickered before she clapped her hands together and began to rub them. "This will be the best prank _ever_!"

~ With Weiss and Ruby~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In all her years, Weiss had never been so surprised. She had just watched Ruby not only remove the revolving chamber from her rapier, but she did it within minutes! She knew that her weapon was a simple design, unlike the scythe the other carried, but it did not make it unless _complex_. She was about to ask how she went about doing that when she saw Ruby poke her cute little tongue out of the corner of her mouth before she began speaking.

"You know...I could...add another dust chamber or two...maybe even add some mechanics to make it turn into a whip of some sort. Yeah! A whip! One you could feed dust all along the length of it! Oh, that'd be so cool!"

Weiss began to imagine herself snapping a whip around, slicing foes left and right...and then using it to try and get Ruby to do her homework on time. Though the thoughts were appealing, she shook her head. "Myrtenaster is just fine the way it is, thank you."

Ruby sighed before she turned over to her partner, her hands now covered in more grease and oil. "She's a beauty, Weiss. I mean that. It's just...I could do _more_ to her. Make her a long _and_ close combat weapon without you having to rely solely on dust for your long ranged attacks." She then slapped her hand on the table, making the other woman jump. "You could just slice and dice'em with the flick of her dainty, little wrist!"

"My wrist is not dainty!" Weiss huffed as she poked Ruby in the middle of her chest as if to drive home her point. When she felt Ruby circle her index finger and ring finger around her wrist she was confused but then quickly noticed that her fingertips touched, making her blush and jerk her hand away. "Well, your wrists aren't much bigger!" She snapped and quickly did the same thing to Ruby's small wrists. "See?"

Ruby laughed before she gently coaxed her hand away and turned back to the blade on the table. "Yeah, yeah, Princess." After a few more moments of silence, Ruby reassembled Myrtenaster and handed it back to Weiss. "There you go! All fixed."

Weiss inspected the weapon, noticing that along the way of fixing the chamber Ruby had even polished it without her knowing. She gave the chamber a spin, smiling as it spun with no problem at all. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you! I've been wanting to play with Myrtenaster for the longest time!" Ruby laughed as she began to rub her hands on an old work cloth. "Do you want to go try her out? I'm about to head out and find Yang to give her Ember Celica and then take Sweet Heart to the shooting range."

Weiss covered her mouth in attempt to hide her giggle before regaining her posture. "You seriously call her 'sweet heart'? It's a giant scythe for goodness sake."

"What's wrong with that? She's my baby!" Ruby whined as she picked up the red and black weapon and began to stroke it as if it were a pet. She watched Weiss shake her head, a small smile on her lips, before collecting Yang's weapon and began to make her way to the door. "I'll even let you shot her once or twice."

"Oh, how kind of you." Weiss teased.

"What? It's not like it's some sort of mega ray or anything. She's just got a bit of bite to her." Ruby quickly grabbed a hold of Weiss' hand and began to drag her out of the dorm room. "Come on! Let's play for a bit!"

~ Bonus ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No. No. No. No!" Weiss shot up, her body covered in a cold sweat and eyes wide with terror. It took some time, but she finally realized that she was safe and sound in her own bed. "It was just a nightmare." She sighed before throwing a glare at the snoring blonde across from her. That nightmare was all her fault! If she hadn't of mentioned Ruby making a death ray then she wouldn't have dreamt of it!

The mere thought caused her body to quake in fear. It was horrible and to make it worse, Ruby was smiling and laughing the whole time with Yang 'whooping' in the background as she collected loads of lien from those gangsters.

She, as a responsible human being, needed to stop this madness before it even began. Weiss climbed out of her bed and hoisted herself into Ruby's. She paused, staring into that innocent face, but she knew what was _really_ under there. Grabbing her shoulders and shaking the younger girl she growled. "Wake up. Wake up!"

"Huh? Weiss? Wh-what's wrong?" Ruby slurred as she rubbed the crust from her eyes. When she removed her hands she was face to face with Weiss, her features serious and stern, cold even.

"_Never_, I mean _**never**_, make a death ray or power beam or whatever you'll call it. N-E-V-E-R. Not if people ask you to, not if Yang begs you to, not even if a magical _fairy_ told you to! Got it?!" Weiss smirked as she watched Ruby slowly nod. "Good. I'm glad we had this talk." With that, the older girl slid down from the top bunk and back into her own bed with a happy sigh. Ruby was not so lucky.

"...What was _that_ all about?"

_**A/N: Thanks for all those whose reviewed so far! I love to read them and some even make me laugh! And for my followers...you all know where it's at! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD**_


	8. Ruby's Art Store Runaround

_Ruby's Art Store Runaround!_

It was an easy day for the students of Beacon Academy, classes were nothing more then lectures and there was no combat classes for the next few days so students could relax and regain their strength. Many of the students decided to try and catch up on sleep while some of the more studious focused on future homework. This was none of the cases for Team Rwby of course, Weiss and Blake kept everyone on task and point while Yang and Ruby kept them all awake.

"Please, Yang? Please, please, please?" Ruby begged as she clung to her older sister's leg. "I'll be good this time! I promise!"

"You _always_ promise!" Yang grunted as she drug the smaller one around the room, trying to make it to her own bed.

"What are you two on about now?" Weiss snorted as she watched the two.

"Ruby wishes to go to the arts and craft store." Blake explained, her eyes still devouring the text of her novel. "I still don't understand why that's such a problem, Yang."

"That's because you've never taken her there, Blakey! She's impossible to locate and once she decides to show up, I gotta drive slow on my bike!" Yang whined as she tried to shake off the red cloaked fiend.

"Then why don't you drive a _car_." Weiss suggested before she gently blew on her freshly sharpened nails. "And how can you not see her? She's a girl dressed in male's clothing."

"Hey! The way I dress is just fine!" Ruby whined before she let go of Yang, which caused the other to lose her balance and land on the floor beside her. "They're comfy."

Yang chuckled as she pulled her sister in for a hug and began ruffling up her hair. "I don't own a car, or a car license. I don't need one, either as long as I have my bike!" She then let Ruby go so the other may breathe. "And Weiss had a point Ruby. You do dress like a guy most of the time."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" The younger whined before she laid down on the floor and began waving her arms around. "I'd drive myself if I could! Legally that is."

Weiss sighed before standing up and looking down at the young leader. "Well, I _do_ have to buy another sketch book for Grimm Anatomy and Biology, so I'll take you. It's the least I could do for you fixing Myrtenaster last week."

Ruby jumped to her feet and began to bounce around the room. "YAY! We're going on an adventure!" She giggled before quickly getting her wallet and ushering the others to hurry up so they could go. This would normally bug Weiss, but the look of sheer dread on Yang's face made this trip worth it.

~ Parking Lot~~~~~~~~~~~

"I call shotgun!" Ruby yelled as she ran to the pure white car that sported equally white rims.

"Shotgun?" Both Blake and Weiss turned to Yang, who merely chuckled.

"It means she's riding up front with you, Princess." Yang laughed as she watched the other's face pale before she stomped off just in time to keep Ruby from getting into the car.

"Oh, no you don't! You'll be in the back with your brute of a sister!" She snapped as she basically threw the squirming leader into the back seats like one would do to their luggage. "Only the devil would know what you'd do up here."

"But, Weeeeiss!" Ruby whined as she put on her seatbelt. "It was my idea to go to the store."

"And _I'm_ the one driving us there, so no whining." The heiress tutted as she walked over to the driver's side of the car and slid in. As she watched the other two enter the car (Yang in the back with Ruby and Blake beside her) she huffed as she noticed Yang refusing to put on the belt. "Yang, I'm not moving until you're strapped in."

"Fine, fine. Whatever you want. I just want this trip to be over with." Yang groaned as Ruby hopped up and down in her seat.

After a few good minutes of silence, Ruby and Yang began to fidget; Ruby looking from side to side while Yang just huffed and slightly rocked back and forth. Weiss could feel her eye twitch as she glanced at the two in the rearview mirror. If they didn't just _sit still_ she was going to pop. Luckily Blake noticed this behavior too and decided to act.

"You two just don't handle silence well, do you?" She asked as she smirked at the blushing siblings.

"I just don't like quiet is all." Yang huffed as she crossed her arms and glanced out of the window. "Geez, Weiss! You drive like a grandma! Guess that's why you're all white!"

Weiss snarled at the cackling blonde. "I drive at the appointed speeds, thank you very much! Not all of us are stupid enough to try and fly on the damn road!"

"Come on! Throw this puppy into gear and push'er! I wanna see how fast she is!" Yang whined as she clapped the back of the driver seat, which caused Weiss to hiss. Yang then noticed Blake chuckling. "What's so funny, Blakey?"

"I just find it funny that its _Ruby's_ semblance that is speed yet _you're_ the demon." She chuckled again before glancing up into the mirror to see the younger trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. "Ruby? Ruby are you alright?"

Upon hearing this, Yang turned to glance at her sister and smiled. "I knew it was going to happen." The bigger sister leaned back into the seat and wrapped her arm around the smaller's waist, drawing the other close. "You always get sleepy during car rides, Sis."

Ruby only mumbled some small sound before she buried her face into the warmth of her sister's body. She just couldn't help it, for some reason slow, silent rides made her tired every time. It reminded her of earlier times, when she would be carried by Yang during piggybacks or even when she would ride in the sleigh with her mom. The thought was a mixture of happiness and sadness, but nevertheless caused her to snuggle closer to Yang.

The sight was simply adorable, so much so that both Weiss and Blake smiled at the mere sight of it. This, however got the heiress to start thinking. "Well, now I know how to put her to sleep when she gets rowdy."

"Hot cocoa works too." Yang giggled as her little sister began to nuzzle herself deeper into her side. "But if you really want her to go to sleep, you gotta sing to her."

Blake giggled as she poked Weiss' shoulder. "Did I not tell you she was a small kitten?" The raven haired girl then turned to smirk at Yang. "I guess that makes you a lioness, Yang."

Yang smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows and raised one hand to paw the air. "You know it!" This caused Weiss to roll her eyes and Blake to laugh.

"Settle down before you wake the cub." Weiss sighed, but when she felt both pair of eyes on her, she glared at the two shocked friends. "What?"

"You...you made a joke..." Yang gasped, watching as Blake placed her hand on the driver's forehead. "Is she sick, Blakey? She gonna make it?"

"She feels fine...something else must be the matter." Blake sighed, though the smile on her lips only showed that they were joking around with the other.

"Oh, shut up! I have a sense of humor too, you know!" Weiss snapped.

"I guess you do! Maybe there's hope for you yet, Princess!"

~~ BC Less Parking Lot (anyone get the joke here?)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ruby. Ruby, wake up. We're here." Yang whispered into the little one's ear as she gently shook her. "Come on, Sleepy Head! Get up."

Ruby only groaned before yawning and sitting up. "Where are we?"

"We're at the art store, you dolt." Weiss sighed. She watched Ruby's eyes widen before the girl tried to spring from the seat and out of the car only to have the seatbelt yank her back into place. The sight caused her to giggle lightly, only Blake catching the small noise.

"Hold on there, Rubes! The store isn't gonna go anywhere!" Yang whined at the little sister who, in all her excitement, forgot how to operate the belt making the older one having to do so.

When Ruby was finally freed, she climbed over Yang and out of the car only to spin around and pull her older sister out of the vehicle. Yang only groaned as she was pulled out of the car by her now super excited little sister. Once the four of them made it into the store, Yang pulled Weiss and Blake aside and cleared her throat.

"Stay by those candles, Ruby!" Yang called out to the younger before turning her back on said sister to address her two comrades. "Alright, listen up. I need you two to help me keep an eye on Ruby. If she manages to give us the slip we might not be able to catch her until she _wants_ to be caught and that'll take hours." Yang explained, she then noticed Blake's eyebrows furrow but ignored it. "So, if you guys want to hurry up and leave sometime_ today, _I suggest we keep our eyes on her."

"Yang-"

"Not now, Blake. As I was saying, she's got this habit of-"

"Yang I-"

"I'm talking here!" Yang huffed as she then cleared her throat. "She's got this habit of using-"

"Yang!"

"_**What, **_Blake?!" Yang turned to glare at her partner who was only pointing behind her.

"She's _**GONE**_, you big brute!" Weiss roared as she spun Yang around to see the last rose petal vanish in thin air. "Blake was trying to tell you, but _noooo_! You _had _to give us some sort of speech, which you could have done _in the car_.._.on the way here_!"

"DAMN IT, RUBY!" Yang yelled, small embers licking her skin and hair. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY BY THE CANDLES!" The blonde then turned to her friends. Weiss was lightly tapping her forehead with a closed fist while Blake was just shaking her head. "We gotta find her! We gotta split up!"

"I'm grabbing a sketch book first." Weiss groaned as she walked off. "I'll give out a small aura spike if I see her."

"I'll do the same." Blake stated as she headed for the other end of the store. "I don't need anything from here, so I'll be searching for her."

"Thanks guys! And careful! She's tricky when she wants to be!" Yang called out before she began her own search for the missing leader.

~ With Weiss~~~~~~~~

Weiss sighed as she walked through the many aisles with a beautiful gate, her heels making light taps against the tiled floor. Her aquamarine eyes darting from shelf to shelf. Truth be told, she had never really been in an art store before and was amazed at all the different pencils and paints there were. She knew very little about art, only an onlooker who loved to stare at the beauty someone else could create, so the many different tools she found here was quite enlightening.

"All of this and not a single sketch book? Maybe I went the wrong way?" She sighed to herself before reaching the end of the aisle and taking a left turn. "If there were signs in this damn store it'd make things a lot easier or if Ruby was here." The last portion of her grumbling caused her to pause, her gate slowed until she had completely stopped. It was true, she did find herself liking the presence of the redhead more and more, even finding herself giggling and laughing at her instead of shouting or insulting her. Why was that?

A small giggle was then heard, pulling Weiss from her thoughts and drawing her gaze to the end of the row she was in. There stood half of Ruby, the other half hidden from sight. Her large, silver eyes sparkled as she flashed Weiss a toothy grin. The sight made Weiss' heart skip a beat or two as well as a pink blush run across her cheeks. What was so funny? Had she heard her? "Ruby?" Weiss called out as she took a small step toward the girl, only to watch her take off into the aisle beside her. The heiress followed her without thought, forgetting to give the others a sign until she rounded the corner.

Sketch books, rows of them! Ruby _had_ heard her! Weiss' blush increased ten fold as she tried to locate the missing girl..._again_! There weren't even any petals dancing around this time, so how did she disappear? Had she...jumped over the shelves?! The white haired girl only shook her head before glancing over the many different books before just picking one. "She is _so_ going to get it." She growled as she began her hunt for the cub.

~ With Blake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tall, raven haired teenager sighed as she sniffed the air again, catching only the smells of paints and other chemicals. If Yang had just _listened_ to her, then they wouldn't be in this mess, however, if Ruby had just stayed still this wouldn't have happened either. Blake rolled her amber eyes as she began to silently move through the store, taking in the smells of the place. If she could just find Ruby's scent, then she could find the girl and go back to Beacon in time for a small nap. The thought made Blake give out a slight purr before another thought hit her. A thought that involved her getting in the back seat with Yang and snuggling. She had to admit, she had developed a crush on the loud, crazy blonde girl. Not only was she physically attractive but Blake also found her personality very appealing too. Sure, she was a bit wild and over dramatic at times and she didn't always think things through, but Blake also knew that Yang was very dependable and very mature when the chips were down.

There were times Blake had seen the brawler just sit there, staring out of a window or even at the slumbering face of her little sister in such deep thought that Blake was sure it wasn't Yang at all, just some look-a-like. It was during these times that made Blake wonder what the blonde; and thus their small leader, truly went through in order to call each other 'sister'.

A sharp sound drew Blake from her thoughts, one of metal against tile. Looking down, she saw a single lien roll across her feet and into the aisle to her right. If Ruby had been the one to drop the coin, then she would go to retrieve it thus making it easy for Blake to ambush her. A smirk much like a sneaky cat made her lips as she quickly followed the coin into the aisle so she may end this chase, however, that is not what happened.

Blake was ready to leap onto the top of the shelves and press her body flat against the metal to hide herself from the bubbly girl, but when she turned to ready her jump something caught her eye. To was rows upon rows of soft, silky, yarns! The sights and colors of the material made Blake's eyes widen and a strong purr escape her lips before she could repress the noise. Her hand slowly reached out to touch the fabric before a few thoughts hit her.

Did Ruby know she was a fauna? How though, when she had been so careful about it! There were times her ears twitched, sure, but other then that...Blake shook her head as she pulled her hand away from the yarn and held it to her chest. "I...I don't have the lien to buy it anyway." As if on cue, a whistle was heard along with the sharp sound of metal being flicked by a human nail. Blake quickly glanced up just in time to see coins falling. She caught them out of instinct, not putting any thought as to why, how, or more importantly, _who_ gave her the money, but she was happy to have it though... "I'm one lien short..." The words escaped her lips in a small puff of sadness before she remembered the single coin that brought her here in the first place. Her smile grew wider as she lifted the coin from the floor and chuckled. "Thank you, Ruby."

~ With Yang~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I _knew_ this would happen! That sneaky little what-not!" Yang growled as she stormed through the aisles, up and down like a soldier. Her strides were long and her boots made an angry thud against the tiles. "Next time we come here I'm putting her on a leash!"

The blonde huffed as she stopped her stomping when she was met with the back wall of the store. How does she manage to hide so well in such noticeable clothes?! She was cloaked in black and red with the second most noticeable hair (second to hers) and the most unique eyes she had ever seen yet the girl was like a ghost! A soft whistle drew Yang from her thoughts, making her look to her right. There, stood a happy, arms filled with things ranging from books to pencils, Ruby Rose. The large grin the younger wore only made Yang snort like an angry bull about to charge. "Ruby...If you know what's good for ya, then you'd be comin' over here and stayin' put!" Yang had the habit of shortening words when mad, Ruby knew this but opted not to move. "Ruby Rose!" Yang snarled as she took a step closer to her little sister only to see the other take one step back.

_It was a __**game**_.

Yang let loose a smirk before flipping her hair and giving off a small spike in her aura. "You won't win this time, Ruby. You're out numbered." Yang's only response was a laugh before the redhead took off running.

It was a chase Yang had done many times before, a race she could never win on her own due to the simple fact that Ruby was _fast_, and not with the use of her semblance either. The girl was a runner naturally and Yang, while very fit and with great endurance, was not. The tall blonde chased after the young redhead with great strides but it appeared she was gaining no real ground on the leader. "I swear if you don't stop!" Yang snarled as she pushed herself to go faster. "I'm _so_ going to make you pay for this! I'm going to tickle you so much you'll become a mute! You hear me?!"

It stayed like this for some time before Yang noticed that the other two were nowhere in sight. She growled as she pumped her legs harder, finally starting to catch up to the little brat she called 'sister'. Yang reached out her hand to yank the back of Ruby's shirt letting out a breathy laugh. "I've got you now, Ru-", A flash of rose petals erupted from the younger, leaving Yang with only a fist full of the velvety flower, "-by...Damn it. I knew that was too easy." It was then her eyes fall upon the shelf in front of her.

Yang let out a defeated sigh before she smiled at the sight, it was a rack of cook books. Only Ruby knew how much Yang loved to cook, though when she was younger it was more a chore then a hobby. Picking one out that caught her fancy, Yang started to make her way back to the front of the store, she was surprised to see both Blake and Weiss there as well.

"Did you catch her?" Blake asked, fingers knuckle deep into a large bundle of black yarn. She then noticed Yang's quirked eyebrows and blushed. "I like yarn, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Blakey!" Yang laughed as she slung her arm around her partner's shoulders. "Nah, I couldn't catch her. I take it she led you to the yarn and you to the sketch books?"

"It appears so." Weiss replied as she lightly tapped her fingers against the hard cover of the book. "Maybe we should stick together?"

"You guys looking for that cute kid, right? The one with the silver eyes and stuff?" The three girls turned to see the cashier talking to them, his thumb pointing toward the door. "She paid for her stuff and left already."

"WHAT?!" The three of them roared as the man only scratched his short, stubby bread.

"Yeah, she's gone. How could you guys not see her? She's like, such a sore thumb." He sighed as he watched the ladies place their items down for him to ring up. "A little short though, but with the way she dresses...hey, she a goth or something?"

Yang leaned in close to the man, her eyes a burning red. "You wanna know?" She growled as the man shook his head wildly. "Good. Next time I won't let you off so damn easy." she turned to her friends, eyes back to the lilac they learned to love. "Let's go."

As the three walked out of the store and toward Weiss' car, they saw Ruby sitting in the passenger seat with a sleepy smile on her face. Weiss was about to say something when Yang quickly made her way to the door, opened it, and smacked Ruby on top of the head with her new book.

"Ow, Yang! What was that for?!" Ruby whined as she nursed the lump on her head.

"Next time, just stay put." The older sighed as she then slipped into the back seat followed by Blake.

Weiss made her way around the car and slipped into the driver's seat before turning to see a yawning Ruby. "You wouldn't be so tired if you didn't have us running around chasing you."

"It was a lot of fun, though!" Ruby smirked before she hugged the bags she carried tightly to her chest and then turned to face her partner. "Are you gonna drive slow again?"

Weiss snorted as she turned the key and brought the car to life. "I drive the appointed speeds given by the law so...yes."

Ruby smiled before nuzzling further into her seat. "Good."


	9. My Sorry Eyes Can See

_My Sorry Eyes Can See_

She didn't know how much more she can take of this. It's been like this for almost four days now and Blake was starting to really feel the stare Ruby was sending her direction bore its way into the back of her skull. She couldn't think of a single thing she had done to wrong the younger, but she must of done _something_, right? No one stared at another person in such a manner unless the were wronged in some way.

The raven haired girl turned to look at the girl beside her; Yang. It appeared that the blonde had no idea what her sibling was doing, but how? When Ruby was sitting right across from her! Was she used to this type of stare? That wouldn't make any sense due to the fact that Ruby and Yang were so close to one another. So, why was Yang so oblivious to Ruby's harsh gaze? Then it hit Blake; Ruby was only staring at _her_ like that. No one else even _saw_ the stare.

This unsettled Blake even more now, her body fighting off the shiver that it so wanted to release. She knew not to do this, it would only make the predator take more delight in her prey's suffering. Amber eyes glanced up to meet hard silver, Blake then noticed the small smirk on Ruby's lips; even without the shiver it seemed like the cloaked fiend knew.

After the awkward lunch, Blake decided to return to the dorm room instead of staying at the library, she felt much safer in the presence of Yang than by herself since Ruby had already proven to be quite clever when she wanted to be. She let out a relieved sigh when her fingers wrapped around the door knob, twisting it with such grace the metal workings made not a sound.

The ninja swiftly made her way inside and smiled at the sight of her bed which was still freshly made and beckoning for her to flop down on it and curl up with a nice book. Her thoughts were shattered when she heard the curtain on Ruby's bed being drawn back, revealing the team leader sitting in her own bed the glare ever present on her face.

Blake could take no more. "_What? _What have I done to be under such a gaze?!" Her heart pounded in her chest, making her ears (both sets) hot and straining for some sort of noise, any at all. She watched as Ruby only straightened her back, giving her more of an intimidating stance before she let go a slight noise, a mixture between a rumble and a sigh.

"I've noticed that you and Yang have been getting along quite well." Ruby stated in a tone Blake had only heard come from the older sibling...a tone Blake recognized rather quickly.

_It was the same tone Yang used when she talked about people liking her little sister..._

Ruby _knew_. Ruby knew she liked Yang! Blake could feel the cold sweat break across her skin, her eyes widening in both shock and fear, and her heart raced in her chest. "I..." The words were stuck in her throat and no matter how hard she tried to push them through, they only lingered on the tip of her tongue.

It seemed as though the young redhead had grown bored with the waiting and stuttering for she hopped down from her hanging bed and made her way over to her teammate, only stopping when she was right in front of her. Normally, Blake was very hard to intimate, but this was different for her. She had never had a friend, who was the younger sibling of a friend that she found herself having a crush on, question her about said crush on said friend's older sister.

"I want you to know..." Ruby said as she gently guided Blake to sit on her own bed before she leaned down so that her nose was only inches away from the others, " that I...approve."

"...What?" Blake whispered as she watched Ruby draw back and smile down on her.

"I approve. You make Yang happy! So I'm okay with it." Ruby rubbed the tip of her nose in thought before continuing. "There are rules you gotta follow though, like, if I'm cold I get Yang before you do. Oh! And I don't want to see any, uh, _stuff _between you two," Ruby blushed at this and cleared her throat, "and you gotta make Yang happy! Other then that, you can do what you wish."

Blake blinked a few times before she was able to comprehend what had just happened. "Wait...if you're okay with me asking Yang out then...why were you staring at me like that!?"

At this, Ruby gave out a low chuckle and a wicked smirk. "Oh, I just wanted you to know that I'm watching you and if you _ever_ break Yang's heart...my stare will be the least of your worries."

"RUBY!" Both girls turned to see Yang and Weiss at the door, it appeared they had been there for some time as well. "The Hell you doing to Blake?!"

"NaaaaaThin'!" Ruby sang out before she skipped over to her older sister and tugged on her wrist, making the older lean down so the smaller one could whisper in her ear. Weiss and Blake only watched as Yang blushed, kissed her sister on the cheek, and ruffled up her hair. "I'mma go hang out with team JNPR! Catch you later!" Ruby smiled as she skipped off into the hallway.

Weiss tilted her head to get a good look of Yang's face before she glanced over to Blake. She sighed before rolling her eyes. "Should I just go?"

"N-no, you do not have to leave." Blake answered as she tried to gather her nerves. It was still awkward between her and Weiss after the huge fight they had about the White Fang and fauna in general. It took both Yang and Ruby a good while before they were on speaking terms again. "It's your room as well, Weiss."

Weiss only nodded before she walked over to her bed, but paused in front of it. Her gaze drifted upwards onto Ruby's bed before she turned to look at the two. "Instead of leaving, I'll be up there with the canopy closed so you two can...do whatever you two are going to do. Just...I don't want to hear anything, alright?" The heiress couldn't fight back the blush that was staining her cheeks. She would have normally left without a word, but she needed to study for a test tomorrow and the library was closed due to some repairs and updates.

"Ah! You _do_ have a heart!" Yang laughed as she patted Weiss on the shoulder, a bit too hard, before she sat down beside a crimson Blake. She watched as Weiss only growled at her before climbing into the hanging bed and drawing the curtains closed. "So!" Yang piped up as she turned to Blake. "Ruby's been watching you, huh?"

"How could you not notice?! She made no attempts to really hide it you know!" Blake hissed at the laughing blonde.

"She's just being a little sister is all." Yang wrapped her arm around the other girl and drew her closer. "She didn't mean any harm."

"Really? Because we walked in on her threatening Blake." Weiss huffed behind the white sheets.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Yang shot back before turning to look at Blake once more. "Don't worry about Ruby. She won't kill you or anything and plus, you'll be able to protect yourself against her!"

"You...you're serious? She's attacked people before?" Blake gasped. She watched as Yang gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Well...yeah, but...No one _died_-"

"Yet."

"Weiss!" Blake and Yang both whined as they heard her give off a small chuckle. "Look. I like you too and Ruby likes you so, don't worry about it!" Before Blake could ask anymore questions, Yang pulled her in for a kiss. It was sweet and soft and most definitely enough to make the raven haired beauty relax and stop her worrying for once.

To Blake, that kiss was worth the four long days of stares.

~ Bonus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake was fast asleep, cuddled up beside Yang, very warm and happy. They had decided to use her bed since it was safer then the one above. The cat fauna then felt someone poke her shoulder, egging her on to awaken. When her amber eyes did open, she turned to see Ruby standing beside the bed. She assumed the younger wanted to cuddle with her older sibling, but was surprised when said girl stopped her movements with a wave of the hand.

Blake watched as Ruby reached down and touched one of her feline ears. "You're purring." She whispered as she began to scratch her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know I was doing that." Blake blushed deeply as she tried to hide her face from the other, though she knew Ruby couldn't make it out in the dark.

"S'kay." Ruby yawned before she began to pet Blake. "You make Yang happy, so I'm happy. And you're purring and that means you're happy. Weiss gets peace and quiet so she's happy. Everyone's happy." Ruby then walked over to her bed before she turned to throw Blake another stare. "But...if you make Yang sad..._no one_ will be happy." The young girl smiled at her after she made it to the top bunk and under its covers. "Goodnight, Blake."

"G-goodnight, Ruby." Blake gulped before turning to see the face of Yang, peacefully unaware of her little sister's threat. "Why must she be so much like you?"


	10. Big Bomb Bust

_Big Bomb Bust!_

Today was the day, the day they had been waiting for. It was..._Bomb Day_! Yang and Ruby smirked at each other as they looked over their little bomb. Normally, everyone else would have been around them as well, but they all seemed to have backed out of the idea due to the chances of being caught, blah, blah, blah. If this thing worked (which they knew it would) the pros out weighted the cons by a land slide!

"It's perfect, Rubs!" Yang whispered harshly, finding it hard to try and curb her excitement. "I can't believe they all backed out on this!"

"They just don't know how good I am at designing bombs and stuff!" Ruby puffed out her chest in pride as she placed the small device in her side pouch. "I've got years under by belt."

"And a shit ton of property damage to boot." Yang reminded as she poked the younger's shoulder. "Remember the bakery? And the school yard? How about-"

"Oh, shut it!" Ruby barked at the laughing blonde. "You'll never let me live those down, will you?"

"Uh, duh!" Yang snickered as she grabbed her younger sibling and forced her into a headlock. "What would happen if I let you, huh? You'd blow the school up is what! Just like you did to the town church!"

"That one was your fault!" Ruby cried as she tried to force her way out of the stronger's hold.

"Wha-?! How was that my fault?"

"You set it off by throwing it at the alter!" Ruby hissed as she freed herself, trying to fix her unruly hair.

"You made it look like a bouncy ball! How was I to know?! Furthermore, who the hell brings a bomb to church anyway?!" Yang pointed out, crossing her arms and standing firm on her point.

"It doesn't matter if _I_ brought it there, what matters is that _you_ threw it!" Ruby snorted before she turned on her heels had started to make her way to the door. "Now, come on, we gotta plant this on Cardin!"

As the siblings walked down the hall, a happy bounce in their steps, they chatted about how to plant the device without being caught by anyone. Ruby's idea involved hiding around corners and doing a whole bunch of ninja stuff. Naturally, Yang shot this down, pointing out Ruby's cloak and the fact that they were two of the most noticeable people in the school. The older suggested just going up to him and planting the bomb in the middle of their interactions. Ruby huffed at the idea and tried her best to change the other's mind, but Yang was the older sibling and therefore knew what was 'best'.

Yang smiled as she rolled the bomb between her fingers as she waited for the target to walk on by. It was decided that Yang would be the one to plant the bomb, seeing as she may be able to 'hold his interest' longer then what Ruby could, also, she wasn't nearly as awkward as the younger. Running her fingers through her hair, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes. They opened shortly as she heard a familiar voice coming from further down the hall.

It was Cardin, and from the sounds of things, he was bragging about how he could score with any girl if he wanted to. The thought made her roll her eyes and shake her head in disgust. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small tug on her sleeve. Looking down, she saw Ruby smiling up at her, giving her the thumbs up. Yang smirked and returned the gesture.

"Hey, there, Blondie." The sisters turned to see Cardin walking up to them, trying to appear bigger then he really was. "What you up to?"

Yang had to fight back the urge to just tell him to 'shove it' and roll her eyes at him, after all, they still needed to plant the bomb in her hand before then. "Nothing much. Just chatting with my sis here."

"Yeah, about that. Why not ditch her and come hang out with us? I'm sure we'd keep you better company then Shorty here." Cardin smirked as he stopped in front of Yang and leaned in slightly.

Yang had to bite her tongue to keep the snort of disgust down, but it seemed like her sister couldn't do the same or perhaps did not wish to because she let loose her snort of her own. This is why Ruby couldn't work undercover, the girl just couldn't hold her thoughts in. It all happened fast, before anyone there could really do anything about it.

Cardin had snarled at the younger, made a move to do her harm, but was stopped by a fist thrown deep into his gut, the only thing that seemed to stop the blonde from continuing her assault was the eruption of a horrendous smell. It was thick and overpowering and what was worse, Cardin as well as the sisters were covered in it.

People around them began to point and laugh at the male between the sister's own choking, mocking him for 'shitting his pants' and asking what he could have ate to smell so bad. It was only these acts that saved the sisters plan, and they would be laughing along with everyone too, if they weren't gagging and choking on the odor.

Ruby, seeing her big sister taking it the worst, eyes forced shut and tears welling up in her eyes, decided to lead her to the bathroom. She knew Yang didn't have the strongest of stomachs when it came to sight or smells and something this strong was bond to make her puke. As the younger forced the taller woman into a stall she began to pull back the long, golden mane of hair her sister was so proud of. This was her job whenever Yang fell ill, a job that may seem so small to outsiders, but was an important task to the holder. As Yang would always say, 'a lion ain't nothing but a big cat without its mane', or something like that.

She patiently waited for Yang to finish, gently patting her back and running her fingers through the golden locks she so carefully held. She knew that these acts were very comforting to the other and wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Ruby..." Yang groaned out between pants and huffs, "That...was awesome! Did you see his face?!"

"Yang," Ruby sighed at her older sister, "Our plan failed and now we are both covered in a horrendous smell. How is that awesome?"

"Listen, we embarrassed him in front of everyone, there is no evidence of there ever being a bomb, _and_ we have an excuse to skip classes for the day." Yang stated as she rose from the toilet. "I didn't know you were so damn crafty with your aura, Si-!"

"Yang? Yang, what's wrong? Why are you so pale?" Ruby asked worriedly as she poked her sister's frozen form. She watched as Yang slowly lifted one hand and pointed behind her. Ruby blinked a few times before she turned to see...

...Professor Goodwitch behind them, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"...Uh...um...G-good morning?"

"Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long. I want to see you two in my office..._now_."

~ Outside of Goodwitch's Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Blake and Weiss, along with Team JNPR, walked up to a crestfallen Yang, who was slumped in a chair by the large, wooden door. She wore different clothing and her hair was wet, telling them that she either had a shower or the teacher just hosed her down to rid her of the stink.

"Really?! A stink bomb?! Out of all the stupid things you and Ruby have done since we have been here, this one takes the_ whole, damn_, _cake_!" Weiss snarled as she stomped her foot. "Not only did you two get covered in your own mess, but you got caught doing it!"

"Yang, where's Ruby?" Blake asked as she gently held Weiss' shoulder to calm the seething heiress.

Yang only groaned as she covered her face with her arms. "We are in _so_ much shit."

"Yang, if it's any help to you-" Pyrrha was about to offer her aid and words of comfort when Weiss roared again.

"As you should be! The biggest problem I see in all of this is that you had _Ruby_ make a _bomb_! Is that getting to you? Do you understand what I'm saying? Out of all the students here, she is the one I _wouldn't_ want around explosives!" Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms. "And how did you two even come _up_ with the idea anyway?! Who was the genius behind that?!"

Everyone shrunk back from the angry girl, Pyrrha most of all due to the fact it had been _her _idea in the first place. They froze when she turned her glare on them. "Were any of you in on this?!" They all saw Yang violently shake her head, telling them to get out while they could. With little shakes of denial, Weiss turned back to the blonde. "You two are going to be the death of me. Do you know that?"

The large door opened, revealing one of, if not, the most feared teacher in the entire school. "Ms. Xiao Long, could you come back in here please?" Hard, green eyes shot a glance at the other students. "You may all leave now." They needn't be told twice.

~ Team RWBY Dorm Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope everything will be okay." Nora sighed, concern heavy on her lips. "They won't get kicked out will they?"

"I highly doubt that." Blake glanced up from her book to look at everyone. "Both Yang and Ruby are very strong and very capable students who could prove useful to the school. I'm sure they are in a world of trouble though."

Ren glanced over to Weiss before he began to speak. "You really didn't know she was making a bomb? Didn't she ask for any dust?"

Weiss thought for a minute before shaking her head. "No, she didn't. And she didn't take any either, all my supplies are accounted for."

"Um," Pyrrha tapped her fingers together as she let out the small squeak. "Ruby...didn't use any dust."

"Oh thank the lords! The only dust she can properly use is black and that's for making her ammunition! If she were to-" Weiss stopped mid sentence before she slowly turned around to stare at Pyrrha. "How do you know she didn't use any dust?"

As Pyrrha was about to reply, the door was kicked open and the sound of sobbing and sniffling was heard. They all turned to see Yang and Ruby, the smaller being carried by piggyback with tears in her eyes. Yang's own eyes were a bit glassy, but she seemed to have handled what ever happened far better.

"Yang! Ruby! What happened?!" Blake asked as she approached the siblings. Before any of them could speak, Goodwitch made herself known.

"They wanted to act as children, so I punished them like children. I hope you two have learned your lesson or next time, it will be fifteen smacks, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The siblings answered in unison before the teacher gave a small smile and left.

"What did she mean, 'smacks'?" Jaune asked as he looked over the two. "You guys don't look like you were in a fight."

"We-"

"WE GOT _**SPANKIN'S**_! " Ruby cried as she sobbed harder. "And they really hurt with that mean old crop she's got!"

"You have to understand, Ruby never really got spankings before so...she's still a little tender back there." Yang explained as she began to bounce the younger to try and calm her down. "I've had plenty so I know not to tense up or to try and cover my ass with my hands."

Everyone blinked in disbelief at the punishment given to the two before Weiss began to groan and palm her face. "Are you serious? We're in a school that teaches one to hunt monsters and they give out spankings as punishment?"

"We also have more advance classes now, too." Yang sighed as she stepped further into the room, closing the door behind them. "Ruby has Advance Aura Manipulation 103 and I have Undercover Ops 102. Seems like what we did impressed her as well as pissed her off."

"You two have the habit of doing that." Blake dead panned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "When do your new classes start?"

"Tomorrow." Yang smiled as Ruby started to hiccup, but was no longer crying. "Guess what Ruby's learning about tomorrow?" She asked in a silly voice.

Weiss, having a horrible feeling about the question, sighed before asking. "What? What is she learning about tomorrow, Yang?"

"Bombs."


End file.
